


Call It What You Will

by welcometothefangirlparade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, This Will Probably Suck, and updates will probably be slow, as time progresses, more characters might be added later, those four are the only ones i’m positive will play a part, zutara au, zutara tangled au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothefangirlparade/pseuds/welcometothefangirlparade
Summary: The Zutara/Tangled AU no one asked for but i’m writing anyway





	Call It What You Will

**Author's Note:**

> the title of this book is a quote from tangled.  
> “Call it what you will, fate...destiny...a horse?”

The Water Tribes and Fire Nation hadn’t always been at war. For as long as I could remember, all of the four nations had lived together in peace. That all changed a long time ago.

I was young, hardly four when the Air Nomads and the Fire Nation had wreaked havoc across the lands. Though the reasons had never been expressed as far south as my tribe lived, rumors spread about the selfish Fire Nation. How they had wanted to spread their “greatness” with the rest of us.

At the time hardly any of it seemed relevant. All i could remember was my father leaving our house every night to meet with the other generals, and coming back more and more frustrated as time had passed. Then one night, i can remember distinctly, maybe a month after my third birthday, he and the rest of our warriors left the village to fight in the war. They joined our sister tribe in the north in the fight against the Fire Nation.

Every so often we would receive a letter from him, expressing how much he missed us, and the outcomes of their battles. My mother would read them aloud to my brother and I every night to help us fall asleep. I remember missing the sound of his voice, and his smile. Even the way he smelled. The letters helped me feel close.

The last letter we received commanded whatever rest of our water benders and warriors we had to join them in the Earth Kingdom, in the city of Ba Sing Se. My mother refused to tell us the rest of what he had written, all i knew was that it was bad.

It wouldn’t be until years later when i would understand the horrors of the war. The Fire Nation has wiped out the entirety of the Air Nomads. Not a single one left. Most of the colonies in the Earth Kingdom has been taken over, leaving only the cities of Omashu and Ba Sing Se standing. And the small group of the southern water tribe that still remained was left alone in isolation from the rest of the world.

We had discovered my ability to water bend when i was just a baby. I had been so young, that when the other waterbenders were sent away to help, i had been the last one of the southern watertribe.

A year later, nearing my fifth birthday, we received one last letter. Again, my mother hadn’t been able to explain to us that most of our tribe had been either captured or killed. The remainder that survived came home a month after the letter was sent, my father among them. We had been so caught up in our own reunions it was had to notice the others who had no one who had returned to them.

The joy, however, was short lived. The Fire Nation must have caught word that there was yet a last waterbender that lived in the Southern Water Tribe. Only a few short days later, we were attacked in the middle of the night. Not we. My family. Me.

it was a silent attack. Whoever had executed it was especially skilled in stealth. No one heard a thing until i had woken up as they lunges for me. Their amber eyes unfamiliar to that of the Water Tribe. A scream had erupted from my mouth, before a warm hand clamped it shut. I heard the pounding footsteps rushing into my room, but by then it had already been too late.

The last thing i remembered of my home were my parents’ silhouettes in the shadows of the bright moonlight in the window, as i was whisked away from my family, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the only chapter written from first person point of view, the rest of this book will be written in third person. 
> 
> also, i will probably write from both zuko and Katara’s perspectives so you can connect with them, and get to know them better, just so you’re not only understanding one character.
> 
> I know for a lot of au’s, people tend to take all of the dialogue straight from the movie and just changed the names of the characters to fit their fandom. I’ll say this now so there are no surprises, i will not do that. I may take ideas and a quote or two from the movie, but most of it will be my own ideas, or my ideas blended with that of the original.
> 
> AU’s im my opinion are meant to be your own ideas mixed with the other ideas, not just taking someone else’s script and passing it off as your own writing(that’s also plagiarism). I think it makes it much more interesting when you’re reading something you can’t always predict. 
> 
> I, for the most part, will try to keep it as canon compliant as possible. So the war is still a thing, the genocide of the air nomads is still a thing, etc. 
> 
> The characters, obviously, will be changed a bit to fit the tone of the story better, but i will try to keep them in touch with their actual personalities. 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this


End file.
